When You Want to Give Up
by RaeReads
Summary: Luka just had a troubling day, and her girlfriend Miku cheers her up [Possible Two-shot]


I looked up at the stars in the sky, the darkness behind the bright glowing stars made it look beautiful. 'There are so many stars than the first time humanity started, I bet. It's like no star is unusual, but perhaps the sun is unique? Hmm, no, it does the same cycle like any star, repeating that same cycle in their core, until it's motivation dies and is dead.'

"Hey, Lulu! What are you doing?"

"Isn't evident? I'm star gazing, dummy."

"But you're frowning, isn't star gazing suppose to be fun? Seeing all the stars in the sky, it's stunning!"

"Hmm, well, I had a crappy day, I can't think of anything special to start a story, and you know better than anyone that I can't have writer's block now. It's a pain."

"Well, as they say, 'One person's trash is another person's treasure,' or something like that. I bet that your stories have an impact on someone, and made them cry or smile."

I sighed at all the optimistic comments Miku had, wondering how she sees the world. 'Maybe it's just seeing everyone happy? No, that can't be it's impossible to think that every day...' Hearing the rustle of grass next to me, I sat up and waited for Miku to put her head in my lap, and once she did I felt calmer.

"Lulu, I love you."

"I know you do."

"No, Lulu, you need to say, 'I love you too, you make my worries dissipate into the sky,' not something like that!"

"I'm just having a tough day; I'm sorry Miku for making you do this..."

"Is this bothering you that much Lulu?"

I pondered for a bit, petting her head while doing so. Every memory of how positive I was in grade school about how I wanted to be an author made me grin, but just a small smile and nothing more.

"Well, I've always been happy while writing when I was growing up, so I guess to have a struggle with something I love is terrible."

"Yeah, I remember when I was fourteen, and you were eighteen, you always told your mom how you wanted to write books to inspire people, and it made me glad that you have a passion."

"I guess I did do that..."

"Well, Lulu, can I tell you something that you said to me when you were writing your first story?"

"What is it?"

"You replied to me, 'A story can last longer than memories and for a lot of people's lives, but you have to start it first,' and you'd continue to write in your notebook, with a delighted look on your face."

I looked down on Miku; her lips curved into a smile that made any of the saddest people feel a little joy. I just groaned and rolled my eyes, my sadness going away at that very moment.

"I know you're happy to have me in my life."

"I am delighted to have you in my life."

"Do you have any ideas for a new story then?"

"Hmm, no."

"Aww, come on Lulu, something emotional happened at this moment, and you don't have anything?!"

"That's correct."

Miku just pouted, her face looking very upset, but I couldn't just help but let out a small laugh, knowing I just lied to my girlfriend. 'No, I do have an idea. A child who wanted to write a book to see inspire and make people happy, having struggles along the way, but ends in the situation that Miku and I are in right now.' I just kept laughing at my girlfriend's pout and slipped my idea in the back- for now.

"Stop laughing Lulu! It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is! Come on; you don't even look remotely mad at me, you're just cute!"

Miku just sighed and looked at me, her smile not disappearing, a blush on her cheeks, and a warm look in her eyes.

"I love you, Lulu."

"I love you more~."

"No, I do!"

'I guess there is no other moment than this one now...'

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late and short story guys, I have to give a lot of attention to my girlfriend and my studies, so writing a fanfiction was completely out of my mind that time and the fact that this one's very crappy... But I'm back! Well, that and the fact that I was re-watching LWA, and let me tell you that I was smiling at two characters when they were on screen. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated~


End file.
